What Haruhi Loves The Most
by Rahzelia
Summary: Haruhi loves something or someone in Ouran High. Maybe A One-Shot .


**A/N: I haven't watched Ouran in years, so if their personalities get a little off, I'm really sorry! Actually, I take that back! I've reinvented some of their personalities to my purpose. Hehe. And I know the story gets kinda weird. But I'm tired and I just watched a very beautiful AMV about TamakixHaruhi =D  
**

**(PS, I just haven't been feeling the urge to update my other stories as well! I'll try to do them soon). **

The clear, sunny sky cast a warm day over the private school of Ouran, as Haruhi Fujioka stumbles down a steep staircase, carrying her books. She has been running away from the insane cast of the Host Club (mostly consisting of Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru, diabolically led behind-the-scenes by Kyoya) all day today, so she can finally get some time to study.

She found a beautiful spot, hidden by the various plants and trees in the back of the school, and she walked there eagerly, dumping the books on the ground and breathing in the fresh, crisp air.

She picked up her Biology book and started skimming through the pages. Soon, her eyes fluttered and the writing became black wriggly lines she couldn't decipher. Not long after, she fell into a deep nap and into the oblivion of her dark closet of dreams.

* * *

*_We are now probing through one of Haruhi's nightmares, carefully locked in room A204b. in the left section of her brain*_ Be careful.

"Haruhiiii?!" Tamaki called shrilly, as he sat comfortably in his throne in the Host Club's room, "you haven't put on your costume yet! It's a beautiful princess dress!"

Haruhi looked up from the chair she was sitting on, and barely acknowledged the sparkly red dress that Tamaki presented to her.

"Senpai, if I wear that, then wouldn't it reveal my gender?" she replied boredly, "and I don't like sparkles…"

"Who doesn't love sparkles?! Haruhi!! You must learn how to be girly?! As your father, I don't permit this kind of attitude! You must mingle with more girls! Why do you flock amongst these rough, uncivilized men?!" Tamaki demanded, staring at the other Host Club members.

"Who're you calling rough and uncivilized?" Hikaru and Kaoru complained.

"I'm rough and uncivilized?" Hunny asked, teary-eyed. Mori shook his head profusely, while Kyoya simply adjusted his glasses and told Haruhi her proper costume was in the secret closet near her left.

While Haruhi left to change into her clothes, the rest of the Host Club erupted into a secret Haruhi discussion club, with Tamaki, of course, leading in the gossip.

"So Haruhi does not like sparkles?! What a shame! It's almost unbelievable. Come to think of it, I've never seen her eyes sparkle either…" he said thoughtfully.

"Well, I heard Haruhi loves someone in this school," Hikari piped in.

"Haruhi loves—What?!" Tamaki exploded, running fast like lighting, holding Hikaru by the neck.

"As her father, I demand to know her lover!"

Hikari gave him a Chesire cat grin and said, "Why don't you ask her yourself?"

Tamaki nodded, his face serious and fierce, while the twins tried their best to conceal their laughter. He trudged slowly to approach Haruhi's dressing room.

Haruhi walked out, wearing a prince-style outfit (courtesy of Kyoya) and looked confused at the approaching Tamaki.

"H-H-Haruhi? I must ask you something!" Tamaki said, holding her squarely.

Haruhi blinked, and said, "Yes, what is it?"

"Y-You love someone in this school?"

A moment of pause passed, and Renge suddenly came crashing into the door, carrying a bento. The familiar smell of lunch floated through the room, and Haruhi was distracted for a moment.

"Sorry bout that! Special delivery for the Host Club, a bento from the… Newspaper club…" Renge announced. Sensing the very out-of-place serious aura, she placed the bento on the table and tiptoed out.

Once Haruhi snapped back (mostly due to Tamaki's fierce and fatherly-protective look), she nodded and said, "Of course I do."

The twins stopped their laughter, and turned surprised to Haruhi. Kyoya stopped computing on his calculator about Haruhi's debt funds, while Mori and Hunny paused their tea party to focus on her.

Tamaki was shocked, and barely got himself together as he asked her, "Who is it?! As your father, I demand... to know."

"Nope."

"I shall guess then! You love Hunny's Bunny! I know you do! It's incest I tell you!" he accused.

Hunny gave out a loud gasp, while Mori held Bunny protectively in his arms.

"Oh no, not Bunny!" Kaoru snickered, as Hunny asked Haruhi, "It's okay…Bunny's all grown up, I think."

"Eh?! I never said that! Senpai, really, stop making things up…"

"Then it must be your father right? You love your father?"

Tamaki's eyes sparkled as he suggested this, walking closer to the now retreating Haruhi.

"Er…well, I love my biological father of course…"

A sudden noise in the background disturbed their otherwise eye-opening conversation as a disco floor suddenly emerged and Kyoya stood in the middle, wearing a white-Elvis suit and pants. He glittered like no other and his glasses were nowhere to be seen.

The room became so quiet that someone can hear a pin drop. Kyoya's breathing labored as he (obviously) waited for the music cue.

The music came and when it did, Kyoya danced like a storm. Hikaru and Kaoru themselves were speechless, Hunny shielded Bunny's eyes while Mori's mouth hang open. Tamaki himself was stunned while Haruhi tried to stop her incoming laughter.

Kyoya did a whole disco routine, his hair slicked into a big, bulging point, and as the music finished, the dance floor vanished as it slid down into a secret compartment and Kyoya bowed, leaving with it.

The stunned Host Club stayed quiet before Haruhi walked to the bento box that Renge had brought and kissed it passionately.

Tamaki's eyes almost bulged out of its sockets while Hunny simply cried for the end of humanity. The others stood motionless, waiting for an explanation.

Haruhi gave them an emotionless glance and said, "It's ootoro."


End file.
